Heimdall Sees All, Boys
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: This is my first Thorki story. Please be nice! There's implied Thorki smut. This was really meant to be funny. Rated M cause i'm paranoid.


Large hands rested on his waist, and a powerful built pressed against his smaller frame. Loki wiggled out of Thor's hands, pulling his long black hair over his shoulder. Bit by bit, it was succumbing to his brush, kink by kink. He sighed softly as the last kink was gone. He placed his brush down, staring at himself in the mirror. Thor ran his fingers through soft black hair.

"Brother. What brings you to my chamber?" he asked, picking up a solid black hair tie, which the brute behind him took along with his brush.

"Mother says it's time for us to get a hair cut," he informed the Trickster as he neatly and gently tamed every piece of hair into a pony tail.

Loki turned around to face Thor, quickly grabbing his chin between his forefinger and thumb, pulling him down into a heated kiss. Slender, nimble fingers tangled into soft, damp blonde hair.

"I hope your hair is wet from a bath," Loki murmured, jumping up to lock his legs around Thor's waist.

The Thunder God placed gentle kisses along Loki's jaw line. "It is."

Loki leaned in for another kiss, jerking back in order for the other to understand what he wanted. Thor held the back of the Trickster's head, keeping him in the kiss as he carried his brother to bed. The kiss was deepened Thor's tongue darting out to swipe over Loki's bottom lip. He was instantly granted access, and he pushed his tongue into the other's warm, wet mouth. His tongue stroked every inch of the delicious cavern. The smaller man moaned, tongue unable to keep up with that of his older brother.

Clothes were beginning to come of at blinding speed until they were both naked, skin on bare skin. Thor enjoyed having the small, lethal body trapped underneath him, feeling it arch into his so wantonly. He left a trail of harsh bite marks down the right side of his body starting at his shoulder and ending at his side. A few times, he bit hard enough to draw blood, making Loki squirm and mewl beneath him. A wet, hot thick tongue found it's way to Loki's throbbing length.

(-_-)

Heimdall's eyebrow quirked. By now, he was often bugged by Loki or Thor, asking to go to another realm, but today, not a single thing. Worrying the two have gotten into some trouble (yet again), he searched for the brothers.

Though when he found them, he was relieved they were not in any trouble. Except with their father. A slight smirk snakes along his lips. If Odin does not ask, Heimdall will not tell. In this one matter, anyways. He continued to watch, not as a pervert, but he watched lips move to form silent 'I love you' s and several other things he couldn't make out.

He turned at the sound of the door opening. Odin walked in and up to Heimdall.

"Good after, Heimdall. Are my sons in any trouble? I haven't heard a single thing from them." Odin gave a slightly distressed look.

"No, not at all."

"Where are they?"

"In Loki's chambers, but sir. Please wait here."

The King gave an exasperated sigh. "I suppose they are discussing something then?"

That smirked appeared on Heimdall's lips again. "One could say that, sir."

"For God sakes! What is that supposed to mean?"

The Gatekeeper turned to look at Odin, smirk still in place, which only made the King even more frustrated. "I would be glad they were not blood brothers. The level of intamcy between the brothers is very, very high, sir."

Odin stood there, processing what Heimdall had said. The Gatekeeper simply smirked as Odin began to piece what he said into context. "Incest, hm? Thank you, Heimdall. I suppose it is time for a talk with them.." His eyes closed briefly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Teenagers...Incest... How much more awkward can this day get?" he muttered to himself, walking away.

(-_-)

The sound of knuckles tapping against the door made both boys look up. The door was not locked, and it opened before they could untangle themselves and redress. In walked their father, and he sat on the bed.

"My sons.." Odin looked at Loki in particular. "Heimdall sees all. I would have expect you, Loki, to shield you to from his view. I suppose caught up in the moment, one would not think about it..."

"Why was he looking for us?" Thor questioned, blushing lightly along with his brother.

"No one has heard a single quarral from the lot of you. People were starting to worry." Odin stood, taking his leave. "But just remember, Heimdall is watching." He paused. "And _no_, I don't approve, but it is whatever. As long as you two aren't fighting and pestering everyone, I guess I can't honestly complain."


End file.
